


Constrict

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Snakes, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got to go away for a while.  He needs someplace to keep his brother while he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constrict

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

Sam waits ‘til morning to spring his news. _Gotta go away for a while, baby_. He almost laughs at the look of relief on Dean’s battered face. _It’s okay, though. Found someplace safe to keep you ‘til I get back_.

Sam flips them over, so Dean’s on top, back to Sam’s chest and face inches from a giant anaconda. Dean thrashes violently, but even if he could get away from his brother, the snake’s bulk is already slithering onto him. Dean’s screams are cut off and Sam groans as the serpent constricts around them, wedging him further into his brother’s ever tightening body. The snake’s muscles pulse in rhythm with Sam’s thrusts and he almost passes out from the force of his orgasm. _.We’re going to have to do this again when I have more time, Dean. Was it good for you? No? Excellent,_.

Sam hates to go, but leaving Dean like this? Almost makes up for it. _She’s gonna swallow you whole, Dean. Keep you alive inside her for weeks ‘til you’re nothing but bones. When I get home, I’ll make you brand new again. Put all that flesh and blood back where it belongs. Then we’ll play, baby_.


End file.
